Secret Visits
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: Albus Dumbledore secretly visits Gellert once a month. They are in love and renew it once a month. Sadly the Harry Potter world does not belong to me but to JK Rowlings to which I borrowed them for some fun. Have fun reading.


Secret Visits.

Dumbledore looked around his office before smiling kindly to his faithful companion Fawkes. "I believe its time, what do you think Fawkes?" He asked him softly. The large red, orange and yellow bird nodded his head once. The portraits all wondered what the time was for and where did Dumbledore go once a month. He never told any of them no matter how many times they asked him to indulge this information to them. He would just smile with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes before leaving them all bewildered.

"I shall be back in a few hours, hopefully everyone will behave." Dumbledore grinned thinking of his student's. There were four boys in particular who were now in their sixth year and loved to cause trouble. He did love them, he saw them as his children he would never have.

"I am sure McGonagall can handle anything those four boys get up to." He chuckle thinking of the rainbows shooting out of the water pitchers to spray color all over the students. He had found it quite entertaining and very good magic.

"At least their pranks are harmless." He chuckled taking a hold of Fawkes's tail. The two burst from the office in a flash of fire.

The two appeared quite soon in a dark dank corridor. Dumbledore looked around at the dreary place sighing that he had to come here instead of them meeting happily in some beautiful location. A warm sunny beach always came to mind. He walked down the corridor to the last cell. "Gellert, how are you my dear?" he asked softly. He used his wand to open the cell door walking inside.

"Albus," The man lying on the cot grinned brightly at him. "I missed you; this place is so terribly lonesome." He sat up patting the place on the cot beside him. "Sit, come on, I never bite hard." He chuckled with Albus. Dumbledore took a seat next to him. "I have our favorite, lemon drops." He handed him a couple, of boxes.

"Thanks, I love these, who'd think Muggles could come up with such good candy." He popped one into his mouth.

"The Muggles are very surprising Gell, they have so many new things and treats to tempt the mind and body." He took his hand in his own squeezing it gently.

"Your hand is cold, my love." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Well I asked the grounds keeper to check on the furnace to bring in more heat but…." He grinned at him before leaning over to kiss his cheek gently.

"We're getting old Al, I feel the cold now not like when we were kids. I miss those days." He leaned against Albus who slipped his arm around his shoulders.

"I miss them too Gell, we had such fun back then." Albus kissed him once more the two letting their hands explore each other.

"I need you Al, I love you really I do." Gellert told him between kisses.

"I love you too Gell, always have always will!" The two moved to lie down together as Albus enlarged the cot. The two made love the way they always do when Dumbledore comes to visit him once a month for the last thirty plus years. Once they are finished the two walk out to the corridor to head out to fresh air. It's the one day the Gellert is allowed outside to see the sky and feel the sun on his skin. They walk around holding hands and talking softly.

"So this Tom character he's trying to take over huh." Gellert asked since he had heard the rumors even here.  
>"Yes how did you hear about that?" Dumbledore asked looking at him with a small grin.<p>

"I listen to the guards when they come here to bring food to me and the few others that are here." Gellert looked at him as though he should have realized it already.

"Yes I can see you doing that my dear. And yes he is trying to take over. He had the nerve to apply for a teaching job, like I would ever hire that little upstart." Dumbledore laughed. Gellert grinned.  
>"He'll never be as powerful as us; we are or were a force to be reckoned with my love. We could still be if you want to put aside past differences."<p>

"I would love nothing more then to take you as my husband and live with you at Hogwarts, or even Godric Hallow, but the public would be horrified, by it!" Dumbledore told him honestly.  
>"Because we're gay, I thought Muggles were supposed to have more sense." He looked at him with a slight frown. He spoke up once more before Dumbledore had a chance to talk.<p>

"Not the magical community they always were more open minded, but in some ways more closed." Gellert answer for himself.

Dumbledore grinned at him. "Not because we're gay silly, but because of how you were trying to take over. Young Voldermort scares them all silly and if you were out they'd probably join him in fear of you and how you scared them all silly."  
>"Except you, I never scared you." He grinned. "You're so brave Al, you come here to be with me, you still love me even though I hurt you so badly!"<br>"Because love is, the most powerful force on earth Gell. I'll always love you! There will never be a time when I don't love you." The two stopped walking to wrap their arms around each other kissing hungrily. They needed each other the few stolen hours of meeting were never enough for either of them.

When the visit ended and Gellert was back in his cell. Dumbledore watched him sadly. "If times ever change and I can safely free you I shall my love, I shall." Dumbledore took a hold of Fawkes's tail and left once more in a bright flame. Gellert sat watching the place he disappeared from a small wishful smile on his face.

Gellert sat on his small cot looking sadly at the wall opposite of him. He knew in his heart the only one he truly loved had passed on. He knew it the moment it happened when his heart left him to be with his dearest Albus. He felt the tears trickling down his weathered cheeks. He gulped loudly trying to stop them from flowing but he knew it was useless, he could no more stop them then he could use his magic. Gellert sniffled holding himself tight his thin frail arms wrapped around his chest to hold himself together. It was not working though. He laid back down crying until he was to exhausted and finally fell asleep.

The time had dragged on slowly and sadly for him, he tried to remember how his lips felt against his own, what it was like to have his arms wrapped around him shoulders holding him and supporting him with his strength and his love. He looked up from his cot to see a man whose looks would make a child cry in horror. He knew who this person was and he felt great pleasure in knowing that he wasted his time coming to him for the Elder wand it had not belong to him in a long time and only a wizard strong enough to wield it and not succumb to the temptation of power could ever master it. He knew he was not as strong as his lover who was able to keep quiet about it and use it wisely. He knew this foolish boy was here to take his life from him and for that he was grateful he would be reunited with Albus and this poor misguided boy would leave here once again with nothing to show for all his greed and power hungry needs.  
>He took pleasure in telling him. "You're too late." He laughed happily as the green light of death raced for him.<p>

He stood up from the cot feeling young and healthy once more he turned around to see the walls fading away from him the grounds around him green lush and healthy with plant life. There five feet from him was Albus Dumbledore smiling pleasantly at him his arm opening up in greeting.  
>"Gellert dearest." Albus said to him walking slowly to him, the two embracing and kissing happily.<p>

"Albus my love, we are free here, we can be what we are meant to be." Gellert told him kissing him deeply' once the kiss ended Albus looked at him tenderly.  
>"Yes we can be happy." Albus told him. The two walked off toward a new adventure in a new life.<p>

The end

April


End file.
